


Celebration

by pixlh3art



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Recall, anniversary fic, happy reflections day, holy wow Red you managed to ACTUALLY write a one-shot, short and sweet, so. much. fluff., wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixlh3art/pseuds/pixlh3art
Summary: It's been three years since Lena and Emily got married, and Lena has decided to surprise her wife for the occasion.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I returned to Overwatch, after all this time!
> 
> I'm actually really in love with these two, because Tracer inspired me to come out, and then I ended up becoming Emily. Blizzard being terrible has kinda soured this beautiful romance a little, but I still wanted to write something simple and fun for their anniversary, so I very much hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Red

Emily put down her grocery bags as she grabbed her keys out of her purse. Once she unlocked the door to her flat, she picked the bags up again, and pushed the door open with a bump from her hip. As soon as she was inside, she kicked it closed behind her with a light tap of her foot.

“Hey, luv!” Came a chipper voice. Emily looked up to see her lovely wife smiling at her, still in her full combat gear. Lena’s cheeks were also red from the cold outside, and her hair was lightly dusted with snow.

“Hey!” Emily said with a smile as Lena pulled her in for a kiss. “Weren’t you supposed to still be out at work?”

“Got home a bit early,” Lena said with a grin. “I just made it back, right before you got here.”

“Just in time, then,” Emily replied, winking as she gleefully stole one of her wife’s catchphrases. “Help me unpack a bit?”

“Sure,” Lena said, still beaming. 

Once Emily had her grocery bags down on the counter, her phone started to ring in her back pocket.

“Ugh, sorry, let me take this,” she said, raising it to her ear. Lena quirked an eyebrow at her, and Emily covered the receiver, mouthing “it’s my gran!”

Lena gave a knowing nod as she watched Emily walk into their bedroom, as an overly performative “Heeey, Gran!” floated out from behind the door.

Lena checked her watch - not just to see the time, but also to look at her remaining Chronal energy. 

“Two bars,” she muttered to herself. “Should be plenty.”

Lena quickly finished putting all of the groceries away, began preheating the oven, then quietly slid open the door to their balcony. Once she was sure Emily hadn’t heard, she gracefully hopped the railing. 

The wind rushed past her, a feeling that was familiar yet exhilarating. As soon as she’d fallen a few stories, Lena Blinked over the street, and started sliding down a wall in an alleyway. She hopped from wall to wall, slowing her momentum, until she landed in the fresh snow with barely a sound. Lena peeked her head out of the alleyway, and then dashed down the block and turned a corner.

A bell chimed as Lena made her way into the local flower shop. 

“Hey there, Tracer,” the man behind the counter said. “Your order’s just about ready.”

“Brilliant!” Lena replied, proud that she wasn’t out of breath. “Thanks so much!”

“In a hurry as always, eh?” He asked as he walked into the back room.

“Yeah, well, you know me,” Lena said, hand on the back of her neck. 

The man smiled and handed her a small bouquet of red roses. Lena nearly snatched them up from his hands and Blinked out of the store. The man looked down at the counter where a surprisingly neat pile of bills lay. One coin of Lena’s generous tip was still spinning from her exit, before wobbling a little and finally settling down.

Lena raced through the cold December air, carefully protecting the bouquet she carried. She skidded to a halt in the front of her five-story complex, looking up to spot her balcony. She leaned back, closed one eye, and tossed the roses as high up as she could. 

The instant that the bouquet left her hand, Lena raced up the outside of her flat complex, using a combination of traditional climber’s technique and her Blinks. When she’d flipped up over the railing of her balcony, she turned to catch the roses. However, the bouquet she’d thrown fell just a little short, and began to head back down to the street.

“Bollocks,” Lena muttered, hopping over the railing after them. One Blink straight down, and the bouquet was in her hands. Lena closed her eyes and felt time reverse around her, bringing her and the bouquet back to the balcony, safe and sound. 

With a satisfied huff, she turned back inside, checking her watch again. She’d lost nearly an entire bar of Chronal energy, but only three minutes had passed, and Emily was none the wiser. “So, twelve minutes, then,” Lena noted. Emily’s conversations with her gran were usually about that long.

Lena tiptoed inside the flat, carefully grabbing a vase and a tablecloth from the cupboard. The roses fell neatly into the vase, and the tablecloth was thrown onto their dining table. She then carried the vase back in, to serve as a centerpiece. 

One more Blink and Lena had grabbed their scented candles and a lighter. She made two quick circles around the table, first carefully laying them out, and then setting each one alight. 

Lena heard the oven ding and she Blinked back into the kitchen. She pulled the fridge open and started to prepare their meal.

* * *

“How are things with Lena, dearie?” Emily’s gran asked. 

“Wonderful and chaotic as always,” Emily laughed. “She just got back from work today, which was a lovely surprise. I wasn’t expecting her until late tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s so lovely,” her gran replied. “Goodness, I haven’t seen her since your wedding. That was what, two years ago?”  
“Three, to the day,” Emily replied. 

“Oh my!” her gran said. “Do you have any plans for your anniversary, then?”

“Not too much,” Emily said. “She just got back and everything, I’m sure she’s exhausted. I was going to cook something special for her tomorrow.”

“I’m sure she’ll love that,” her gran sighed happily. “Well, it’s been lovely catching up, dear.”

“Mm,” Emily said. “Say hi to granddad for me!”

“I will, sweetheart. Once he gets back home from shopping, he also has a Gin Rummy score to settle.”

“Ah, I’m sure that that will go well for him,” Emily replied dryly. Her gran had beaten a computer at Gin Rummy more than once, and her grandfather was absolute rubbish at it.

“Oh, that must be him now,” her gran said. “Talk to you later, Emily. I hope you and Lena have a lovely anniversary!”

“Thanks so much, Gran!” Emily said. They exchanged “I love you”s and Emily hung up. When she walked out into their flat’s living room, she dropped her phone with a gasp. 

In her fifteen-minute phone conversation, Lena had set the table, made  _ flowers _ appear out of nowhere, lit seven candles, and had even sprawled out on their couch with a rose in her mouth. Emily sighed and shook her head in utter disbelief.

“Happy anniversary, luv,” Lena said through her rose.

“Lena, I… I can’t believe… how did you do all this?”

Lena just tapped her chest with a wink, then checked her watch. She finally removed the rose from her mouth.

“Actually, I’m just about outta juice, so…” she stood up, and Emily moved to help her take her accelerator off. Once everything was unbuckled, Lena pulled it over her head, and Emily brought out the charging cord from the wall. She flicked the switch on the side that created a larger field around the accelerator so Lena would stay in the here and now, then plugged everything in. When she stood up, the rose had returned to Lena’s mouth, and her grin was even wider.

“Y’know, some days, I still can’t believe I married a time traveller,” Emily said, pulling Lena into her embrace. 

“Aw, c’mon luv,” Lena said, slightly muffled. Emily rolled her eyes and kissed her, taking the rose from Lena’s mouth with her own. Lena giggled, and added, “We both know I’m the lucky one.”

“Mm, yes, well, I’d wager we’re  _ both _ lucky,” Emily said, slowly pulling her wife down to the couch with her. “Luckiest girls in the world.”

When her wife’s lips met her own, Emily couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Red


End file.
